


Talking Body

by waterwingeddove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PP2 Spoilers, The Bechloe and Jessly interactions here can be read as if they're in a relationship, There's also some singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwingeddove/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacie and Aubrey do a bit of catching up while at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves. [Be wary of spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work for Pitch Perfect so I tried my best to get the characters right, which I'm pretty sure I did okay on. Like I mentioned in the tags you're free to read Beca & Chloe's interactions and Jessica & Ashley's interactions as romantic/as if they were in a relationship. I know I could use a healthy dose of Bechloe and Jessly every once in a while. This also was half-written before I saw the movie, and then I edited it a little bit when I watched it, so it's not completely canon-compliant, but it's close. I just used info that I got off the trailers and the soundtrack for a lot of it and somewhat pieced things up if they were like egregiously off. I also had them sing a lil bit because Talking Body is my favorite song right now and it's the perfect Staubrey song. Okay, I think we're done here. Enjoy!

"I can't believe we suck so bad that we have to go to a capella boot camp just to try and get us out of this rut we're in," Stacie muttered as she trekked through the muddy grounds, trying to step carefully as to not get the mud all over her white shoes.

"Trust me, I'm  _positive_ this'll help us get our sound back. And this is a retreat, not a boot camp," Chloe assured, smiling wide to try and seem more convincing.

"Seriously?! There are bear traps.  _Everywhere_. Retreats aren't supposed to be deadly," Stacie growled, falling in next to the other Bellas when they finally reached the leader's cabin. She stood there, waiting and puffing out her cheeks, when suddenly someone stepped out from the cabin.

"Well, well," a familiar voice said, "three years without me and already everything's falling apart? That's just sad," she topped it off with a teasing smile and Stacie could hear the gasp that unwillingly left her lips.

It was Aubrey.

"You brought us to a boot camp led by  _Aubrey?_ " Beca deadpanned, glancing over to Chloe.

Chloe lifted her hands defensively, "Hey, we were desperate and out of ideas. It's better than nothing, right?"

"Excuse me, aca-bitches, I'm still here," Aubrey chided, and Beca and Chloe looked at each other guiltily before glancing at the ground, "Anyway… Seems like we have a lot to do, Bellas. I hope you're ready to start training tomorrow, 8 am sharp. And, warning: there will be cardio. Lots of it."

"Not the cardio…" Fat Amy groaned, with a few others joining in.

"Get to the tents, ladies. I don't want anyone being late in the morning. There will be punishment." Aubrey added. Most of the Bellas walked off, talking amongst themselves, but one stayed behind. When Aubrey was about to ask why she didn't go off with the others, she glanced her over once, and was surprised to see who she did.

It took her a moment to say anything, as if she couldn't believe her eyes at first, but Aubrey eventually managed to say, "Stacie?"

Stacie flashed a smile and waved a bit, "Hey, Bree."

Aubrey tried her best to mirror the smile, but it turned out to be quite sheepish, "Hey.. You look...different," she said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well, it  _has_  been three years, y'know. A lot's changed since then," Stacie pointed out with a side-smile.

"I-I can see that," clearing her throat, Aubrey quickly tried to change the subject to not make it so weird, "And that must be why you and the other Bellas are here, huh? Stuff's changed.. What even happened?"

Stacie couldn't hold back a wince at the thought, "I, er, we-..why don't I just show you?" She fished around in her bag to get her tablet out, and she stopped before unlocking it, taking a step toward Aubrey's cabin and pointing to it, "Can we-?"

Aubrey blinked a few times before rushing over to the door, "Oh, sure. Here," she said, holding it open for Stacie.

"Thanks," Stacie strolled through the door, plopping down on Aubrey's bed once inside and unlocking her tablet, "It's been bad, just lettin' you know ahead of time. Like, real bad. Super bad."

Letting out a bit of a laugh, Aubrey settled beside Stacie and crossed her legs, "Please… I doubt it gets any worse than 'Pukegate,'" she sneered.

"Oh, please, the first time we messed up spectacularly it got called 'Muffgate'. I'm pretty sure the rest were just called 'pathetic,'" Stacie joked, pulling up the video to one of their performances and scrolling the slider to where things started to get bad, "Around here's where it all goes to hell, I think," she said, tilting the tablet so that both she and Aubrey'd get a good view.

After a few minutes of watching and hearing panicked shrieks and the Bellas running about on the stage trying to put out the fire in Cynthia Rose's hair, Aubrey had to bite her lip to keep herself from bursting into laughter. She couldn't hide the smile on her face, though, and when Stacie looked up from the video to see her reaction, the brunette just deadpanned, "Oh my god, I can't believe you."

Aubrey finally let herself laugh, and she shook her head before being able to look Stacie in the eye without laughing again, "I mean, her hair was on fire…"

"You're a horrible person."

Exhaling a bit of a giggle one last time, Aubrey straightened herself out and changed the subject, "So, was that Muffgate?"

"Oh, no. This was just the latest one. Muffgate was horrible, and trust me, you do  _not_ want to see it."

"What happened?"

Stacie winced a bit at the memory, "There was an accident with a stunt that caused Fat Amy's leotard to split open and she may have, kind of, maybe flashed the president during a performance." When Aubrey stayed silent after and was visibly biting back a grin, Stacie glared at her, "You want to laugh at that too?"

"..It's worse than Pukegate."

"Told you."

"But...were the performances themselves bad? The songs, I mean. The convention performance sounded good until the," Aubrey had to pause to stifle her laughter, "...fire incident. Let me watch the whole thing."

"If you want to…" Stacie restarted the video and passed the tablet over to Aubrey before lying down on the bed, looking at her nails.

Aubrey watched the video, listening closely to the performance quality. The Bellas sounded fine singing the first song: Promises by Nero, she recognized. Sure, some of it was a bit too flashy for a normal Bella performance, but higher stakes called for higher measures, she assumed. It was during the second song where the camera panned over to Stacie for her solo, and she was singing a verse from a song that Aubrey definitely wouldn't have heard before. It was a very sensual and sexual song, which Stacie surely embodied during her moment. Aubrey's breath hitched in her throat and she immediately paused the video, setting the tablet hurriedly to the side.

She cleared her throat before speaking up, afraid that her voice would crack otherwise, "That was an...interesting performance," Aubrey said, letting out a heavy exhale after.

Stacie merely shrugged, sitting back up next to Aubrey, who scooted away from being pressed against her. She didn't pay it much heed before answering, "Meh, it was alright."

"What was that last song? I've never heard it before." Aubrey continued, trying to keep the conversation flowing casually.

"Problem. Natalia Kills."

"It's a lot different from your usual sets," it was a statement, but Aubrey spoke it as if it were a question.

Stacie just shrugged again, "We were desperate, I guess. Who knows," she took a moment and stretched, speaking up again soon after, "So, think you can help us out at all?"

"Well, it's not going to be easy," Aubrey started, closing her eyes before smiling a bit, "but I'm sure you guys can pull through this time. That, or I'll just drill it out of you. Whichever comes first."

"Still as militant as ever, I see," Stacie said with a joking smugness, nudging her with her elbow.

Aubrey could only grin, shrugging her shoulders, "It works."

"I know," Stacie began before wrapping her arms around Aubrey and pulling her into a tight hug, "I missed it," she smiled, closing her eyes.

Letting out a laugh, Aubrey returned the hug graciously, "I missed you," she said softly. Her eyes widened a few seconds after and she hurriedly went to correct herself, "I missed all of you guys, that is."

"Aww, come on, Bree," Stacie laughed, squeezing Aubrey even tighter, "don't hide it. I know you did miss me!"

"Fine, fine!" Aubrey managed to let out, even with being crushed, "I missed you!"

Stacie's smile mellowed and she loosened her grip, resting her head on Aubrey's shoulder, "I missed you, too."

After a few seconds more, Stacie broke away from the hug and stood up from the bed, straightening out her clothes, "I should head back. The girls are probably wondering where I am. It was really nice-"

"Stacie, wait," Aubrey interrupted, grabbing ahold of Stacie's wrist. She let go a moment later when she realized that she was being a bit too forward and cleared her throat before continuing, "Do you...want to head out to the campfire with me? It's getting dark out and- I have stuff for s'mores, so.."

Rather than giving a straight answer, Stacie pulled Aubrey to her feet instead, "You had me at s'mores. Let's go," she flashed a wide smile, nudging at Aubrey with her elbow again.

Aubrey exhaled a relieved smile and nodded, immediately grabbing the chocolate, crackers, and marshmellows as well as a blanket while following Stacie outside. She threw the blanket at Stacie's head as she chased after her, "Help carry a little, would you!"

Stacie stuck out her tongue but couldn't hide a laugh and a smile as she slowed down and let Aubrey catch up with her, walking together towards the campfire site.

* * *

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah, Beca?"

"Where the fuck is Stacie?"

* * *

"This is getting annoying."

"Just lean forward."

"But I just got comfy."

"You can't have both."

"Then I need a bigger stick."

"You do realize that involves getting up after you've gotten ' _comfy,'_  right?"

"...I was gonna ask you to get it for me."

"Oh my god."

" _Pleeeaaaase,_  Bree."

"I can't believe you," Aubrey said, sitting up from where both Stacie and her were rested with their backs against a log and tossing the blanket they were sharing aside.

"You're the best~" Stacie hummed, grinning widely to herself.

Aubrey muttered something inaudibly as she looked around for a lengthier branch, and when she finally found one, she passed it over to Stacie and settled in beside her again, "There. Now you can finally roast a marshmellow without having to move."

Stacie let out a proud snicker and held her marshmellow over the fire, brushing her shoulder against Aubrey's briefly, "Thanks, girl."

"Yeah, well, it's not like I had much of a choice."

"Oh, shush," Stacie huffed, pulling back her marshmellow and turning to get the crackers and chocolate. When she turned back, though, the marshmellow was gone.

She turned to Aubrey, who was guiltily trying to hide the fact she was chewing, "I...probably deserved that."

"You did," Aubrey said, voice muffled by the food still in her mouth.

They sat together in a comfortable silence, the only noise present being the crickets chirping and the cackling of the fire. After a while, the slight space between their arms were gone, and they ended up being completely pressed against each other, legs tangled together.

In the midst of the two of them eating s'mores, Stacie paused and turned to Aubrey, gazing softly at her, "What made you decide to do this after college?"

Aubrey looked up from her s'more and pursed her lips in thought, "I guess I just didn't want to see people ruin everything they've worked for because of petty fights with their co-workers. Kind of like what happened during my senior year with all you guys. My tendency to be quite the controlling leader also helped a bit." Stacie nodded in understanding before Aubrey looked her way, "What are you gonna do after you graduate?"

"I applied for this one job to be a research technician at Georgia Tech. Maybe in a few years I'll try for NASA," Stacie flashed a smile before taking another bite of a s'more.

"Science, huh? I'll admit, I would have never expected you to be a science major."

"Lemme guess, the promiscuous girl is too ditzy to be a scientist, huh?" Stacie's smile faltered and seemed saddened and forced as her eyes fell to her lap, "Not the first time I've heard that."

"No, no!" Aubrey waved her hands frantically to try and fix things, sitting up straight and turning her body to face Stacie, "It's not that, honestly! I just thought that you'd be more into the arts, or maybe be a lit major." When Stacie merely turned her head her way and raised an eyebrow with her mouth slightly agape, Aubrey continued, "Stacie, I don't think you're this ditzy promiscuous girl. To me, you're a smart, beautiful, confident woman who knows who she is and what she wants. I've never seen a girl as in tune with herself as you are," her voice dropped to a whisper and she moved her hand from underneath the blanket to hold Stacie's own gently in hers, "I mean it."

Stacie grinned sheepishly and turned her head away with a silent laugh, glancing out of her eye back at Aubrey, "That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me, Bree."

Aubrey smiled warmly and pulled Stacie into another tight hug, "It's true."

Wrapping her arms around Aubrey and resting her head on her shoulder, Stacie closed her eyes contently, "Thank you."

Aubrey ran her hand up and down Stacie's back in return, slowly parting away soon after. She nudged Stacie gently, "I know that you and the Bellas will find your sound again. I'm sure of it."

"I've been bouncing around a couple of song ideas that could help us out."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"It's a song called 'Talking Body.'"

"You're only suggesting that so they'd have to give you the solos because the song fits you the most, aren't you?"

"Hey, I could  _definitely_  get us some solid points from the scorekeepers at the World Championships if I did."

"Oh, I'm sure you would."

Stacie laughed and started to sing along mockingly to the song, dancing in place and causing Aubrey to giggle to herself, "It's amazing, right?" She paused to say.

"Spectacular."

" _Now, if we're talking body-_ " Stacie started up again.

" _You've got a perfect one, so put it on me-_ " Aubrey chimed in, dancing a bit herself.

" _Swear it won't take you long-_ "

" _If you love me right-_ "

" _We fuck for life-_ "

" _On and on and on_ …" They sang together at the end, letting silence fall between them as they remained still, eyes locked on each other.

"Hey, Bree?" Stacie eventually whispered.

"Yeah?" Aubrey whispered back.

"Remember how you said that I always knew what I wanted?"

"And?"

"I think I know of something else I want…" Stacie's gaze flickered from Aubrey's eyes down to her lips, before glancing back up to meet her eyes again.

"Which is?" Aubrey questioned, pretty sure of the answer she'd receive but asked anyway, sneaking herself a glance at Stacie's own lips.

Stacie started to lean closer, allowing her eyelids to slowly lower as she breathed out an airy whisper, "You…"

Aubrey barely allowed Stacie any time to speak before she softly pressed her lips against Stacie's own. It was a slow and lethargic kiss, weighed down by the lengthy day they've both had, yet it carried the intimacy of even the most passionate and fiery embraces. Stacie rested a hand on Aubrey's cheek that gradually traced her jawline once she started to slowly pull away. When their lips no longer touched, they refused to open their eyes; instead, they rested their foreheads together and pressed their bodies closer and pulled the blanket over themselves. Aubrey let her head lower on to Stacie's shoulder, and Stacie in turn rested her head against Aubrey's. Soon, everything went black.

* * *

"I can't believe we managed to lose Stacie. How do we even lose a Bella? Did the bear traps get her? I told you natural selection was a thing to worry about," Chloe said quickly, panicking slightly as she and the other Bellas searched through the campgrounds in the middle of the night.

"Chill out, Chlo. She probably got lost, or..somethin- you know what, I don't even know at this point. It seriously could've been natural selection, the bastard," Beca said, walking alongside Chloe and trying to use her flashlight to get a better view.

"Hey guys-" Fat Amy tried to interject.

"What are we gonna do now that Stacie's gone?! She's the go-to sexy performer. Without her, we've lost half our sex appeal in our songs!" Chloe ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down.

"Guys-"

"Not to mention all the songs we're gonna have to strike if she isn't there to perform them…" Beca continued, exhaling a heavy sigh.

"For God's sake, guys! She's right beside the fire over there!" Fat Amy yelled, pointing to the campfire with an exasperated expression.

"Oh," Beca and Chloe both whispered, walking towards the campfire.

"Oh my god, is she with Aubrey?" Chloe gasped, eyes widening at the sight.

"They're out cold, too…" Beca observed, crossing her arms. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Fat Amy trying to take a picture of the two girls with her phone, "Fat Amy, what are you doing?"

"Blackmail so I won't have to do cardio in the morning," once she took a decent enough picture, she clapped her hands together and raised an arm to the sky, "Aww yeah, no cardio!"

Turning her head a bit more, Beca saw Jessica and Ashley also trying to take a picture of them, "You guys too?"

"We bet Stacie 200 bucks that she couldn't tell which one of us was which. She got it right and we want out of the deal," Ashley said.

Jessica didn't miss a beat in continuing, staring coldly at Stacie's sleeping form in the meantime, "Blackmail's the only way."

"Oh my god, is anyone around here even normal anymore?" Beca said to herself, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"I heard that, Beca!"

"You, Chlo, are definitely not normal."

"Jerk."

* * *

The next morning, on the first day of the Bellas' retreat, Aubrey showed up at the clearing with a measly five minutes to spare and with a bad limp. Stacie arrived last, a couple of seconds past the original start time, groaning.

"I'm so sore…" She whined, slowly lowering herself to the ground to lay down.

Cynthia Rose whistled suggestively at the two of them, smirking and crossing her arms, "Things get a little rough last night, ladies?  _Mmmm-hmmm._ "

When all the Bellas laughed to that, Aubrey looked away in embarrassment whereas Stacie just pounded her fist on the ground and screamed, "Logs aren't comfortable things to sleep on at night!"

"Outside, too? Damn, gurl, you got action," Cynthia Rose snickered, giving Fat Amy a high-five.

"I hate all of you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm planning a couple more Pitch Perfect fics so keep posted! I just HAVE to write about Kommissar and all the Bellas. ;)


End file.
